Back to the Past
by Kaley254
Summary: Sasuke is in a life or death battle with Orochimaru trying to protect the village. When a hit from Chidori and Wind Release are pushed together it ends up throwing Sasuke back in time to when he was five! Now he must stop Itachi from killing his clan and save the entire world, and hide his forbidden love from his brother... Sounds like fun.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N After figuring out the truth about Itachi and Sasuke I just couldn't get this story out of my head. So I shall release it from my mind and give it to you!**_

_**Warnings- OOCness **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, if I did then this would happen.**_

* * *

I couldn't believe this was happening. The sound of war raged around me, filling my ears with its bloody cries and screams of agony. I had worked so hard to protect this village, the one my brother gave his life to save. I had taken every precautionary step to ensure that it would stay safe, and yet I failed. I looked up to see my friends, no my _family _fighting a losing battle. Akatsuki had come back, and this time with more power. My men had been slain, my grounds tainted with friend and foe blood alike. Slowly one by one they each were falling before me, eyes never to open again. I looked back at my opponent who had most likely come back from the dead. Standing before me was none other than the reached snake, Orochimaru. My heart pounded, this bastard was supposed to be dead! Not well, living, and freaking _beating me in a fight! _I wiped the blood from my mouth and stared up at the sadistic snake, my head slightly tilted to the side. In the background I heard Naruto scream and his heart beat stop. _3 down, I have to make this quick._ I couldn't stand it, but I had to be strong for myself, the village, and my remaining family. Orochimaru threw a punch at me and I quickly dodged it sending a kick pumped with chakra his way. I made contact with his jaw and heard the satisfying crunch of his bones breaking. Orochimaru glared at me with such intense hate that made me think of the old saying, '_If looks could kill.' _Orochimaru and I were the last two on the battlefield. The sounds of war around me had come to a standstill. Orochimaru started doing a range of hand seals and I did some of my own. "**CHIDORI!"**

"**Wind Release: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!" **We flew at each other with the intent to kill. In both my hands I held a Chidori and in his hand he held a new version of great breakthrough. It was a swirling ball of wind that looked like a mini compact tornado. His Breakthrough and my Chidori hit a head on head collision, while my second Chidori burned and ripped his heart out right before my very eyes. I watched happily as the snake eyes slowly drained of life. My glee did not last long, however, because soon after Orochimaru died a pink flash blinded my vision and surrounded me completely.

* * *

_Where am I? _I though after waking up in a strange room. Regaining my focus I could see that I was at the Uchiha compound and that someone was cooking downstairs. I was immediately on the alert, how could anyone get in here anyways? Grabbing my shuriken and hopping out of bed I barley took notice in how everything seemed to be far too small for my height. I crept down the corridors I had familiarized myself with long ago at a young age and distinguished my chakra. Coming in hearing distance I heard a familiar voice humming a soft melody that I hadn't heard in years. Just to be sure of who it was I sent out a pulse of chakra to familiarize it with the woman's in front of me. When the chakra came back I had to stifle a gasp, it was my… mothers. This had to be some kind of genjutsu or something! Footsteps fell behind me as I basked in the thought of my mother being alive, but it came to an end when I felt another chakra approaching me. Spinning around faster than the eye could see I threw the shuriken at the intruder thinking it was one of the minions for this genjutsu. Act first ask questions later. I heard a slight gasp and the sound of metal sticking in the side of the house. Finally looking at the intruder my eyes widened in shock. It was Itachi, my aniki, my love. A silent tear rolled down my face as Itachi gave me a questioning look. "This is a sick, sick genjutsu." I cried out loud making Itachi raise an eyebrow.

"Sasuke, what makes you think you are in a genjutsu?" He questioned me. I nearly laughed out loud at the statement. Wow the damn snake could pull a great genjutsu if you ask me.

"Well seeing as how this is a genjutsu I might as well humor you, _brother." _Itachi flinched at the tone of my voice. "Literally less than five minutes ago I was fighting that damn snake bastard Orochimaru, but you should already know that, you are of his creation." I stated simply as a look of absolute horror and confusion passed over my brother's face. I put my hands together in the ram seal and whispered, "Kia," I felt my chakra pulse and looked around only to find that I was still in the house with Itachi and my mother. Confused, I walked over to the shuriken and pulled it out of the wall slowly cutting my wrist with it. To my surprise actual blood started oozing out of the gash in my arm. Once again Itachi gasped and walked over to me.

"Little brother _what _are you _doing!" _Itachi asked in his superior voice. I looked at Itachi and then back at my wrist and it slowly started to sink in. I could harm myself; I weren't supposed to be able to do that. I could still use my chakra; I wasn't supposed to be able to do that. I was in my old home, back in the past, I could fix _everything._ But I needed one more way to be sure; I had to ask Itachi something only he would know.

"Itachi, out of the six targets with shuriken practice how many did I hit yesterday?" I questioned him, face completely serious. Itachi gave me a skeptical look before answering.

"One little brother, you only got one." I nearly screamed in happiness but I quickly regained myself. I was eight years old again, my brother was still alive, my family was still alive, and I had a chance to make a difference. Wait, I was eight again, before my stoic mask came to be. I mentally cursed myself for being stupid and put on a huge smile, once again talking like an eight year old.

"Thanks aniki! I'm going to get some food and start practicing my aim!" I said with fake enthusiasm. I hurried to the kitchen with a huge smile on my face. _This time, _I thought, _it's going to be different. _

* * *

_**A/N- So so so so so SOOO did you like it? Should I continue? Will you review? I will give you a cookie if you do!**_

_**If I get over 5 reviews saying I should continue I will update. If not I will cry myself to sleep…**_

_**Cya' next time!**_

_**~Jasmine**_


	2. Kakashi's involved

_**A/N ~ I just got back from a terribly long trip, not expecting to have over 5 reviews and I find out that I have 8! *Dies* THANK YOU! I can't tell you how much it means to me to read all of your reviews. Onward for the cookies and story!**_

_**WARNING~ OOCness**_

_**Disclaimer~ I don't own! YOU NO SEW**_

_**Japanese translations  
Okaa-San/ Haha= Mother  
Aniki= Elder brother  
Otouto= Younger brother**_

"Okaa-San!" I yelled with my fake enthusiastic voice of an eight-year-old. My Haha was as beautiful as I remembered her. Her hair was just the same falling on the side of her face much like Itachi's did when he was older. She wore an apron over her plain dress that I remember father getting her for one of her birthdays and her eyes where warm and loving. She greeted me with a small yet warm smile and placed a plate of food on the table silently telling me to sit and eat. I happily glided up to the chair and sat with a grace that only one with tremendous power could muster. I took little notice to the shocked look my mother gave me before I started eating the cooking I had hoped to eat again ever sense her death. "Okaa-San, may I go target practicing today? I want to get better and be just like Aniki!" This part I didn't have to lie about, I wanted Itachi to recognize me as a powerful individual just like he is. My mother gave me a concerned look but smiled and replied…

"Sure sweetie, just try not to get hurt, okay?" I smiled and nodded and put a spoonful of food into my mouth allowing the sweet taste to explode onto my taste buds. I smiled happily and thanked my mother for the food and continued eating. _'How am I going to stop Itachi from murdering my family, maybe I could tell him the effects it would have on me in the future… NO! That would never work! He would figure out somehow that I am not the sweet innocent little brother he had yesterday; I am a war veteran and the Fifth Hokage. There must be some way I can stop this upcoming event. Maybe I could try and figure out how I got here, that could lead me somewhere.' _I mentally nodded to myself and decided to go to the library after training. Finishing up my food and leaving the room I ran out to the forest where Itachi had set up targets long ago and started warming up. I grabbed two kunai that my father had given me for my birthday last year and threw them all at the targets copping what Itachi had taught me my first time here. I threw them with deadly accuracy and hit them right in the bull's-eye then somersaulted backwards pulling out some senbon out of my pocket that had apparently come with me to the future and shot them straight through the holes in the kunai at an angle so that they would stick through the material and stay. When I had finished I had all kunai's pined perfectly and only missed one senbon out of six targets. Deciding I had done enough target practice I looked around to make sure no one was spying on me and released the full power of my chakra never noticing the white hair or the gasp coming from the bushes. I sat down and crossed my fingers into a cross creating five kage bunshin and gave them the appearance of my five toughest enemies. The first one I made to look like an older version of Naruto, the second one I had made to look like Pein, the third one I had made to look like Orochimaru, the fourth one I had made to look like Kakashi, and last but not least, the last one I made to look like Itachi. Once again I took no notice of the gasp coming from the bushes and ordered all the clones to attack me at once than all together. First to attack me was Kakashi. He took a lazy pose and took his orange pornographic book out of his pocket and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm disappointed. You let us all die, your comrades and citizens of the Kohana Leaf. Naruto over there died for you against Pain's resurrection even after you betrayed us all to kill Itachi for your own personal vendetta. If it wasn't for you, we would all be alive and well." I know I had ordered them to attack me, but that hit something deep and my eight-year-old body was used to feeling more emotions than not. Kakashi decided not to attack me physically, but mentally. I prepared for something I had never wanted to do (even if it was just a clone) and stared Kakashi straight in the eyes with a faint look.

"Am I just the only one to blame, Kakashi-Sensei? You have just as much fault in this as I did. At Rin's grave if you wouldn't have blabbed about Naruto's birth Obito would have never known, thus causing the Kyuubi attack. Also the Uchiha massacre wouldn't have happened because no one would be suspicious of the Uchiha's and I wouldn't be here now." Kakashi's eyes started to get unfocused and rage slowly built up in his eyes. _'He's having a mental battle…" _Oh, this can't be good. Kakashi growled and came at me with a perfect Chidori in his hands screaming in blind fury. I quickly focused chakra around my entire body to help block the attack. It still left me with a few scorch marks around my mouth and fingers though. I watched as Kakashi went through a range of hand formations that he had made himself finishing on dragon. I realized what he was going to do too late and got hit with the full force of **Body Snatcher **and fell to the ground gasping for breath. I jumped up quickly and spun my body around at an unnatural position throwing senbon at his heart and neck area. The one by the heart hit dead center making a terrifying noise as it broke through skin and pierced his heart. The senbon by his neck however completely missed. Immediately Kakashi fell to the ground, but didn't let up in a poof of smoke like I had expected him to, he just sat on his knees mournfully and stared at me with his one eye. I crouched down in front of him and removed his mask slightly touching his face. I sighed and let back a little looking him in his eye. "Kakashi-Sensei, I am going to tell you something I never got the chance to before you…" I choked up on my words here, my eight-year-old body not knowing how to cope with it, "…Died. You where the best teacher I ever had, I just wish you were there for Naruto more, he was the one dealing with a blood crazy demon inside of his head. Even though you never noticed it, or maybe you did, I looked up to you like a father, more than a father actually; I looked up to you like a god. I was awed by the way you wielded sharingan, the way you walked gracefully, even the way you read. You where the closest thing I had to a father, you still are, and I just want you to know you did not die in vain that day. I don't know how but I'm back in time now, and I will gladly make things right so you will not have to suffer anymore, even if it means sacrificing my relationship with you in this time." I finished my sentence with a heartwarming smile that I rarely give out. The clones eyes widened before smiling fondly at me and ruffling my hair fatherly, but what he said next froze my entire body.

"I am so glad to hear you say that Sasuke, and I am sure my true self in this time will never forget what you said either. I have been out of heaven much too long and must go back shortly. I will tell everyone you said hi, okay?" My heart skipped a beat; it made so much sense that it made no sense at all. My clone didn't disappear because it wasn't a clone at all, it was the real thing. I looked up and watched as the body before me disintegrated into nothing and a burst of chakra head for the sky, then Kakashi's other words came back to me. _"My true self in this time." _Did he mean I was being watched by… him? I quickly dispersed all the clones, forgetting completely about chakra training a quickly rescanned the forest. I couldn't believe I had missed it before, there it was right behind the bush, cloaked, but still there, was Kakashi's faint chakra signature. Sighing for the millionth time today I looked at the bush and sighed again.

"I'm pretty sure you heard all that, ne, Wolf?" A younger version of Kakashi came out with a wolf mask on and the ANBU outfit adoring his outer build. I had only known Kakashi as far as his lazy, laid back self. But this Kakashi was disturbing to look at; he stood straight with practiced posture, and held a GTFO attitude. I shivered slightly at the Killer Intent he was sending my way before sighing, again, and plopping down into the dirt. My hair swiped over my right eye as I looked at him, and very vaguely said, "Well, fuck." I didn't expect him to respond, but when he did it had a whole new set of shivers going down my spine.

"Yes, fuck indeed." And for the billionth time that day, I sighed.

_**OH MY GOD DON'T KILL ME! I am so sorry about this chapter, I just thought I should clear up a little about things on Sasuke's travels and what not… The next chapter will most likely be Sasuke telling his back story to Kakashi and how he became Hokage and everything…**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Please send more my way, it inspires me to right faster and better for you guys! Also here is you're cookie! Review review please!**_


End file.
